Inaestimabilis proprietas Priceless Property
by Dengirl
Summary: The mind is a fragile thing, like fine and priceless crystal. If it shatters, how it is fixed depends on who puts it back together again.
1. Chapter 1

He shivered as the wind blew its icy breath through the gaps in what he considered his home.

He was very frightened, he had no idea who he was or where he was. He'd woken up in the arms of a stranger, inside something that was impossible and there were others there, staring at him.

When whatever they were inside had made that terrible noise and had crashed, he'd seen the open doors and had made his escape, fleeing like a frightened deer before the hounds.

Now he had time to think, to try and gather his wits and his bearings. He shifted a little to try and avoid the water that was constantly dripping on him and winced as his whole body protested.

He knew he was hurt and he should go somewhere...what was the place?

He let out a frustrated cry, why couldn't he remember. He crawled out of his hiding place and back out into the rain.

He looked up at the night sky, black with cloud and yelled. "Who am I!"

* * *

The TARDIS sat silent and scarred from its fall and had fallen silent. She was reeling from the loss of connection to her Time Lord...reeling from when he had died.

Her joy at him being returned to life and safe within her walls had been short-lived.

She'd reacted violently to the emptiness she felt from her pilot and for that she was racked with guilt.

But how could she not react, when the mind she once knew and loved like a lover was no longer there?

Her pain had been excruciating, even more so than when she had felt the others of her kind die.

Her mind had screamed as she fell, screamed at the terror she'd felt from her pilot...he was terrified of her. Her great heart had almost given out...but not quite. She had to save the others within her and had caused herself untold damage in the process.

Now she sat in the dark place they had put her, mired in her own misery and mourning for the loss of her constant companion...the one who'd stolen her and her heart.

On the edges of her mind she felt him enter the dark...the impossible thing, the Fact and she felt something...anger.

She'd heard the murmured words, the demand to help him find her pilot. She felt no regret when she used what energy she had to force him away from her, twice and was glad when he left her in the dark.

For the first time in her long existence she felt old and wished she could join her fellow kind in oblivion.

* * *

Jack scowled as he read the report, he couldn't just disappear; he wasn't a ghost.

He along with UNIT had searched the whole area around the TARDIS, but he was nowhere.

He'd continued searching after UNIT had left, until he was on the brink of exhaustion and then beyond it. He returned to the Hub hours after the others, soaked and miserable and had locked himself away in his quarters, refusing any attempts to talk to him.

He'd emerged later the same day and had gone down to the storage area and had returned minutes later in a foul mood.

They'd turned over every shed and hollow and empty building to no avail. Where the hell was he?

Jack threw the report across his office. How could a person just disappear?

The knock at his door made him scowl.

"Go away!" he growled but the door opened.

"I said, go away!"

"No," Ianto's voice answered in a tone that said 'no argument'.

He placed a tray with a pot of coffee and two cups on the cluttered desk and sat down opposite Jack.

"You have to stop Jack, you're tired and angry. You need to rest. It won't help matters if you get ill."

Ianto flinched as the tray and its contents hit the floor and braced himself for the verbal assault that would follow.

What he didn't expect was for Jack to breakdown in front of him, tears streaming unhindered down his face.

"It's my fault Yan...my fault!" Jack sobbed.

Ianto stood and moved round the desk and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's not your fault," he said softly.

Jack shrugged Ianto's hand away. "Yes it is!" he spat. "He was dead Yan and I brought him back!"

Ianto frowned; surely that was a good thing?

"You did what you had to. He'd have forgiven you."

"No Yan, he was dead. What if he'd been dead too long..." Jack trailed off into silence.

Ianto frowned again...what did Jack mean by that? Then it dawned on him.

"You think he came back without a soul?"

Jack looked up at that statement. "What if I did, what if I he's nothing but a shell? Maybe that's why the TARDIS reacted like she did...oh Yan, what if I've condemned him to a living hell by bringing him back...that thing, what if...?"

Ianto moved forward again and this time wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed his hair.

"No cariad, I think he's just confused and frightened. It's a hell of a thing to come back from the dead, you should know."

Jack stifled another sob and buried his head in Ianto's jacket. "He looked so frightened, terrified...of me Yan...me...I can't..."

The rest of Jack's words were lost to tear.

"Sssh now, you need to sleep. We can start again in the morning. C'mon, let's get you to your bed," he said softly.

A few minutes later he climbed the small ladder and emerged back into the Hub and into silence.

He looked round the empty space and sighed.

Not only was there a broken Time Lord out there somewhere, there was a broken Immortal here as well.

* * *

He was cold and still wet from the rain and he felt dizzy from the loss of blood. He needed...what was he needed.

It came to him in a flash, he needed medicine...but where could he get that?

He saw lights in the distance...perhaps he could medicine there. Willing his legs to move he headed towards the lights.

It was further than he thought; he was exhausted by the time he finally reached the source of the lights.

It looked like a large building...what was it called? A house, yes that was it, a house.

He stood outside and stared at the house, there was something shiny on the wall of the house. He moved closer and peered at the words on it and murmured the words.

"R Hastings and S Hastings, Veterinary Surgeons...they have medicine."

He moved away and wandered to the side of the house, there was a smaller building that had the words SURGERY written in large words over it.

"Medicine," he whispered and tried the handle of the door. It didn't budge and a surge of anger ran through him and ripped the handle from the door with a strength he didn't realise he had.

"Medicine," he repeated and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Hastings stirred when something buzzed in her ear.

"Go away," she mumbled sleepily and waved a hand at what she thought was an annoying insect.

When the buzzing continued, it registered in her sleep-fuzzed brain that it wasn't an insect; it was the surgery's alarm.

She shot up and grabbed the baseball bat her husband made her keep by the bed when he was away and climbed out of bed.

The spaniel that was her constant companion whined at her and she shushed it and made her way downstairs and along the small passageway that separated the house from the surgery.

She stopped when she saw the light was on and a shadow was outlined in the glass door...they were being burgled.

She steeled herself and quietly turned the key in the lock and opened the door a crack...someone was rifling through the drugs cabinet.

Her cautiousness was blown away by indignant anger and with a bellow of outrage she kicked the door in and went for the intruder.

She'd expected the intruder to fight back, but she stopped in surprise when the would- be- thief cowered in front of her and collapsed in a heap at her feet.

"What the..." she began and then saw the blood pooling on the floor and she forgot the fact that he was a thief.

What should she do? She should be calling the police, but the frightened look in the thief's eyes made her think twice.

She would probably regret this...

She managed somehow and god knows how to get him up the stairs and into the spare bedroom.

She ran down to the surgery and tried not to look at the scattered bottles and boxes and grabbed a bottle of iodine, needles and sutures and hurried back up the stairs, nearly tripping over the dog.

"Get out of the way Susie!" she snapped as she nearly dropped her load. She dumped it on the edge of the bed and dashed to the bathroom, grabbing a handful of towels and dashed back into the bedroom.

She thanked the three years she'd nurse her father as she stripped him of sodden clothes and lifted him so she could lay a towel under him to soak up the blood that was starting to stain the bedclothes.

"I don't know how you were standing, let alone conscious," she said to the still form as she poured iodine onto a wad of surgical swab and wiped away dried blood.

She winced as she saw the extent of the damage to the man's abdomen. It was deep and really needed a surgeon.

"Okay Rachel, treat it like you would any wound," she said to herself and set about her work.

It was tricky, she was use to furry patients and anaesthetised ones at that. She worked as quickly as she dare, fearing he would come round at any time.

After what seemed hours she tied off the final stitch and covered the wound. She moved back and virtually fell into a chair. She sat dazed for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next.

She looked over at the man lying on her spare bed and saw him properly for the first time. He was filthy and covered in dried blood and mud.

She pushed herself of the chair...follow procedure a voice said inside her.

"Watch him Suzie," she said to the spaniel that had never left the room.

She took one last look at the man and went downstairs to her ruined surgery.

"Right," she said and gathered the things she needed and went to the kitchen and filled as many pans with water as she could fit on the stove and boiled a kettle. Filling a bucket she grabbed a bowl and struggled upstairs with it and into the spare room.

The man hadn't moved his breathing erratic and shallow...not a good sign; she really should call an ambulance.

She set the bucket down and began to clean the man up, wiping away mud and blood and god knows what else. As she did she checked his arms for tracks marks and found none, at least he wasn't a junkie.

But she did notice the rest of his scars, some seemed very old and there were some that looked very fresh. She quickly finished and managed to get him under the covers and then she was uncertain of what to do then.

"I must be mad. There's a naked burglar in my spare bed and I'm all alone."

She really should call the police, but she didn't.

* * *

Martha walked out of the door and into the street. She'd gone home eventually, unable to face the chaos that was the crash of the TARDIS and the flight of the Doctor.

She was sure he was suffering from PSTD, well she hoped. She knew how to treat that, she'd done enough of it after The Year That Never Was. She hoped it wasn't anything deeper than that, she didn't think herself or the rest of Torchwood could take much more.

Her thoughts turned to Jack and the way the Doctor had reacted to him and the way the TARDIS had reacted.

What had gone on in that chamber and why was the Doctor so terrified of Jack and the TARDIS so terrified of the Doctor?

If she'd been concentrating her surrounding and not on the trouble that always surrounded the Doctor, she would have noticed the dark coloured vehicle.

"Shall we keep following sir?" the driver said to the passenger in the back.

"No, let the other car follow her. Take me back to the estate."

The passenger's eyes followed Martha as she walked down the street and disappeared round the corner.

"Well, well, Martha Jones. I see you survived as well, which means my property must have too. Make sure they don't lose her. I will have my property back soon, there are preparations to be made."

"Do you want the other addresses watched?"

"Absolutely, if there's one..."

"Yes sir," the driver said as he turned away from Martha's house.

* * *

Gwen left her apartment, she was glad to be home, even if it was without Rhys. She was glad that the terrible war hadn't reached Earth and the rest of her family were safe and ignorant of such things.

She was sure she had the Doctor to thank for it.

She'd seen it in his eyes, a final good deed before he did something fatal. Whatever happened now, whatever had happened to bring the Doctor back to life, she would do everything in her power to protect that man, if they ever found him.

She stopped short of her car and looked round, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. That feeling of being watched crawled over her skin; she shook her head and chided herself for being paranoid.

She sighed and got into her car and drove off unaware of the vehicle following her.

The passenger spoke into his com. "You were right sir, shall we follow? Yes sir, observe only," the passenger said and motioned for the driver to move off.

The gates swung open as the car pulled up and it swept down the long gravel driveway.

A butler stood at the door, waiting patiently, a piece of clothing in his hand.

The passenger of the car stepped out and handed his jacket to the butler and slipped the other piece of clothing on.

"That's better," he said. "I do so prefer white."

* * *

_**If you have read my other stories you'll know who the person in white is. If you haven't then then pwrson in white is someone who wants the Doctor and will do anything to keep him once he has him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke with a start, the Doctor's last words echoing in his mind. Was it just PTSD as Martha suggested or had some part of him been lost back in that chamber?

Had he been dead too long? Had his soul the thing that made him the Doctor already been lost? Had he brought a shell of a living person, had he created another Owen?

He rubbed away the guilt that threatened to drown him and focused his mind on the task ahead.

The Doctor would surface eventually and he'd instructed Gwen to use her police contacts to flag up any John Doe that fitted the Doctor's description. He'd included the Coroner's Office although he was loathe to do it.

But if the Doctor was dead, he didn't want him carved up and stuck in jars like some weird freak.

He shook the image of the Doctor on a morgue slab from his head and headed for the shower. He let the warm water soothe his taut muscles and tried to relax.

But his mind wouldn't let him and his mind wandered back to the one thing that started this whole trail of destructive and soul destroying events. The one thing he'd wished he'd killed all those months ago.

He could see him now, that smug smile as he dragged away what he considered to be a piece of property. He could feel the pain as the collar was pulled excruciatingly tight as the door to the shuttle closed.

He could feel the scream of rage building in his throat and with a cry that was a mixture of rage and guilt he punched the wall and didn't stop, not until the white tiles ran with rivulets of blood.

He should have stuffed that coat down that bastards' throat and let him choke on it! Oh he had stored a thousand ways to make him suffer when he finally got his hands on him.

As he let those murderous thoughts fill his mind, he had no idea that his fantasy was about to come frighteningly real.

* * *

Rachel woke with a jump as she heard someone going upstairs...Sam!

She ran from the kitchen, knowing that first place he would go would be the spare room. Panic gave her speed but she was far too late as she heard the door creak open and the light flick on.

"What the f...!" her husband's voice was cut off by the cry of the man in the bedroom.

There was a loud thud, that what was probably a weekend bag hitting flesh.

"Sam, no!" she cried as she reached the top of the stairs, but she was too late.

The would-be-thief was sprawled on the floor, her husband standing over him. He turned at her shout and bellowed.

"What the hell is going on here Rachel?"

* * *

Sam Hasting glared at his wife from across the table. He'd only calmed down after he'd called the police and ambulance in that order.

"What were you thinking Rach? He could have been anything."

Rachel glared back at him. The last fifteen minutes had been fraught and distressing, all the questions...but what was worse for her was the removal of the man from her house.

He had come round just as the police and ambulance arrived, and the panic...no fear she'd seen on the man's face and in his eyes as he was carried down and out of the house.

"He was hurt, he couldn't have done anything!"

Sam slammed his cup down on the table. "He's not a stray animal!"

"I know!" she yelled back. "I couldn't just..."

Her husband's face softened and he grabbed hold of her hand. "I'm sorry, but how often do you come home and find a naked stranger in your spare room. You're too soft for your own good."

"Do you think he'll be okay? He looked so frightened."

"He's in the best place," Sam replied. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's go to bed and sort this mess out in the morning."

* * *

The man looked around him, a bewildered look on his face.

"Can you tell me your name sir?" the paramedic asked him as he attached the ECG tabs to the patient's body.

There was no response to this question or any of the other questions he'd asked...amnesia perhaps.

He looked at the readings coming off the ECG and they were erratic to say the least, no wonder the guy looked so pale.

He looked out of the window at the patrol car that was following; it would be a while before they would be able to question this person.

* * *

The person hurried along the corridor, anxious to impart the news, knowing it would please his employer.

He knocked on the double doors and stepped inside.

"What is it?" a voice said in an irritated tone.

"Sir, we've found him!" the person said excitedly.

The owner of the voice looked up from his work. "Where?"

"Bristol Royal Infirmary, less than an hour ago. Our contact in the Avon and Somerset force has managed to keep it quiet for now."

"And why is he there?"

"It seems sir that he was arrested but was found to be suffering from amnesia. He has no recollection at all."

The owner of the voice smiled. "How interesting, that means he's a blank slate. We have to turn this to our advantage and make sure Captain Harkness and his annoying team don't interfere. I think I have the perfect idea, it's time Gen-Med had its public face back."

* * *

He'd been left alone and he was glad of the silence, the people and voices were confusing and he wished they would go away.

His head was a whirl of jumbled thoughts, they tumbled on the edge of his mind but he could make no sense of them.

His thoughts were disturbed by a police officer entering the small side room he had been put in.

"It's your lucky day."

He frowned.

The door swung open again and a man in a white coat swept through it, followed by three men in dark suits and glasses.

"I can't believe, you're alive!" the man exclaimed and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm taking you home," he whispered in his ear. "I just wish your mother was here to see this."

Mother? Did this mean this man was his father?

He didn't know what to do, but somehow he knew that this man was his father and began to weep.

Neither man noticed the officer and the three men slip away.

His father stroked his hair and shushed him. "It's okay, let's go home."

* * *

Ianto turned the television on and flicked channels until he found the evening news. The headlines were nothing special until the last one.

"I don't believe...Jack, get the hell out here!"

Jack walked out of his office, a rebuke on his lips when he saw what Ianto was looking at...it was him...White Coat!

He barely registered what the reporter was saying.

"Billionaire Joseph Stark, founder of Gen-Corp and the Andrew Stark Foundation for Missing Children who hasn't been seen in public since the death of his wife and the disappearance of his son twenty years ago, has announced that his son has been found in the UK. We are now going live to the press conference at the Bristol Royal Infirmary."

Jack found he couldn't move as the man he wanted to kill stepped in front of a plethora of flashing lights and reporters.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. As you are aware twenty years ago my wife Melissa Stark died in an attempted kidnapping and my son went missing. I feared the worse and had given up hope of finding him alive. But this morning I received the news that any parent who has a missing child would want to hear."

He gestured to one side and Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing...it couldn't be?

"I'd like to declare my son Andrew Stark alive and well. He is however still unwell, so no question please."

The figure that stepped into view was very familiar, but the words coming from them were not.

"I'd just like to say how glad I am to be home and back with my father, thank you," and the smile of the Doctor beamed out of the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack still couldn't believe his eyes, he must be dreaming...no, it was a nightmare. He watched in silent disbelief as the news report continued with old footage of some Chief Constable reading out a statement from 1990. He barely registered the chat between the newscaster and another reporter and the photos, which could only be fakes of a smiling Andrew Stark then seventeen and photos of a woman purporting to be Melissa Stark.

The news report had moved onto montage of news clips and footage of a crime scene. Jack turned away from the screen.

"Ianto," he snarled. "Find out all you can about Joseph and Melissa Stark. Go as deep as you have to, even he can't fake everything."

Ianto nodded and muted the news and tried not to flinch when Jack kicked the nearest thing.

It was Gwen and Martha's misfortune to enter at the time he was venting his anger on the furniture.

They both blinked in surprise and looked at Ianto, who didn't look too happy.

"What's happened?" they said together.

That earned them a growl from Jack, who stalked off to his office, his face set in an angry mask.

"I'll show you," Ianto said, his face grim.

* * *

The two passengers in the back of the 4x4 tried to ignore the flashes of the camera, eager to get pictures of a case that had been unsolved for twenty years.

"Shade the windows," one of the passengers ordered and the flashes faded away.

"That's better, a little privacy. I still can't believe you're alive, let alone back with me."

"You said something about my mother," the other passenger interrupted.

"Patience Andrew, all in good time," the first passenger chided and leaned forward. "Faster driver, let's leave the paparazzi behind."

The pair fell silent as the vehicle increased in speed and left the city behind. They didn't speak until the vehicle stopped outside a set of gates.

"Welcome home Andrew," the other passenger said as the vehicle swept up the long drive and stopped outside a large house.

He stepped out of the 4x4 and looked up at the house and didn't recognise it, but it would all come back the doctors had said with the right emotional stimuli.

"Come on son, it's time for you to get some rest and have a bath."

He looked down at himself, his dirty clothes and the smell of antiseptic and other less pleasant smells.

He looked up when someone cleared their throat. "I will show you to your room and draw you a bath sir," a man in a smart suit said from behind him and somehow managed not to react when he jumped.

"Sanders here will get anything and don't forget your medication, the doctors were quite insistent you take it," his father said and handed him the carrier bag he'd been given at the hospital. "Plus our doctor is coming to look at the mess that woman made of your stomach. I mean a vet trying to sew up a person. I will have to see about that, damaging my pro..."

He stopped when a frown crossed the face of the person opposite. "But that is for another day. It's just good to have you back," he said and embraced the figure. "Now, bed."

He let the person who essentially was a servant lead him up the stairs and into what to him seemed a palace.

He sat in the bath that had been run for him and closed his eyes and tried hard to remember if he'd ever lived in this place...but he couldn't remember.

All he saw was the face of the stranger who had called him a name he didn't recognise... who was he and why had he called him Doctor?

* * *

The man who'd escorted him upstairs knocked on the door to his employer's office and entered without waiting for a reply.

He's secure in his room sir."

"Good and had he taken his medicine?"

"Yes sir. His mind will be at its most suggestive within ten minutes of REM sleep."

"Well done. I will set up the programme myself. Instruct security to keep a close eye on him, I don't want him hurting himself unnecessarily."

"Yes sir," the man said and let the room.

White Coat turned back to his computer and switched on the camera in his property's room.

"That's it, sleep. Soon you'll believe you are Andrew Stark. Of course, the real Andrew Stark was a psychotic sadist who murdered his parents and has been locked away in one of Gen-Meds finest facilities for the last twenty years. But then again, he'll fit perfectly with that side of your personality. It will certainly be entertaining to have you back."

He tapped a few keys and watched as his property began to move restlessly in his sleep. He thanked the departed Mr and Mrs Stark for their reclusive lifestyle. He thanked Gen-Med's board of directors for their greed in covering up the double murder, making it so much easier for him to buy the company secretly.

He thanked them for their research into the very thing he was going to use on his property.

The thought of the two negative personalities inside his property was something that thrilled him and frightened him too...oh he couldn't wait to unleash him on this unsuspecting world.

To the world he was to all intents and purposes Joseph Stark, reclusive billionaire, widower and until recently a father with a missing child.

Yes, everything was working perfectly.

* * *

Jack scowled at the information that was scrolling across the screen.

"I'm sorry Jack, there are no pictures of Joseph Stark and the ones of Melissa Stark and their son Andrew Stark were destroyed in a fire six months ago."

"That's convenient," Gwen snorted.

"Can't the police see it's a little convenient," Martha added.

"Gen-Med has long arms and people in high places," Ianto said as he studied the screen.

"We have to get him away from there," Jack said quietly.

Ianto tapped another key. "That's virtually impossible. The estate has more security than some small countries. If we're going to try, it will have to be outside."

Jack turned away from the screen. "We will get him back," he said through clenched teeth. "I'll get him back," he said under his breath.

Aloud he said. "Ianto, do what you have to find a chink. That bastard can't keep him there forever."

* * *

His dream was full of confusing and conflicting images. Flashes of happy scenes full of laughter and birthdays. But mixed in with were much, much darker images...images he didn't want.

He began to panic as those images blotted out the others...what images and feelings and what was worse he was excited by it.

He opened his eyes and they widened in surprise. A smile spread across his face...now he knew what he was and he was going to enjoy himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The knock at the door awoke him from the light sleep he was in and he blinked at the bright sunlight as curtains were drawn.

It was the man from yesterday."Good morning sir. Breakfast will be served when you are ready. Doctor Jeffries will in to see you shortly. I took the liberty of putting your clothes out ready for you sir."

He nodded and watched as the man left and looked around at his surroundings. Now he remembered this room...his room.

He smiled at that, he remembered the things that had happened in this room. His thoughts then turned to what he could do once he was allowed out...oh he would have fun.

* * *

He was disturbed from his thoughts by the door opening and a woman entering...quite an attractive woman and blonde at that.

"Good morning Andrew. I'm Doctor Jeffries, the family GP. I'm here to examine your stitches."

"I bet you are," he said under his breath.

He watched as she laid her case down and removed her stethoscope and other medical equipment.

"Okay, let's listen to your heart and lungs first."

He lifted his top and jumped slightly when the cold of the metal touched his chest.

Doctor Jeffries smiled. "Sorry."

He smiled back and as she continued her examination he felt his pulse quicken.

He reached out and touched her hair, which made her jumped.

"I like blonde hair, it's so...mmmmmmm," he breathed as he touched her hair again.

"Andrew, what are you doing!" she exclaimed and tried to pull away.

His reaction was to tighten his grip on her hair and pull her back by it. "You're really here to examine me are you?" he growled.

"Andrew, stop it!"

"I know what you really want," he replied, his voice thick with need.

* * *

Doctor Jeffries tried to pull away again, but this time she failed as he snarled and yanked her hair so hard that she fell onto the bed, and with speed she didn't expect she found herself underneath him.

She gasped at the weight of him.

"Andrew, mmmph!" her words were cut off by his hand.

"Be quiet and this will be less painful," he snarled.

She let out a muffled cry as he bit into her neck and she was sure he was drawing blood. She could feel him pushing against her stomach and knew that if she didn't do something now she would end up in a coffin.

With a flash of thought she remembered...sedative in her pocket, but how to get to it. There's was only one thing she could so.

She relaxed underneath him and with as much lust as she could muster in her voice whispered.

"You're right, why don't you let me give you a thorough examination."

She tried not to flinch when she felt him harden more and grind against her and growl. "I like to play doctor and patient."

"But if I'm the Doctor, I should be on top," she growled back.

He responded by flipping so that she was straddling him. "You are wearing way too many clothes," he snarled and began pulling at the buttons on her trousers.

She knew it was now or never.

"Not so fast," she replied and leaned forward kissed him hard.

She fumbled in her pocket and found what she was looking for and without hesitation plunged the syringe into his neck.

"The thing about being a doctor means I have all the toys!" she spat as he went limp under her.

She climbed off him and gave him a look of pure contempt, straightened her clothes and gathered her stuff and walked out of the door.

"Where is he!" she yelled at the man waiting outside and stormed down the stairs when the man pointed in that direction.

* * *

White Coat looked up from his work as the door burst open and a very angry Dr Jeffries stormed in.

"You are playing a very dangerous game!" she shouted.

White Coat took in her dishevelled appearance and the bloody mark on her neck.

"I take my property wasn't a very good patient?"

Dr Jeffries glared at him. "You put the mind of a psychotic sociopath into the mind of something you've already twisted and let loose again and you expect it to be a saint. He sexually assaulted me and nearly succeeded in raping me. You knew what that twisted bastard Andrew Stark did!"

White Coat raised an eyebrow. "It worked that quickly, interesting."

"Interesting, interesting!" she shouted. "You will regret doing this, I know it. You've created a monster and you know what monsters do. If he wasn't so precious to you I'd put him down like the animal he is!"

White Coat was over to her in flash and hauled her towards him. "You will not destroy my property. That is my privilege and nobody else's. Be careful Dr Jeffries, you only here because I need your skills. I haven't forgotten your treachery. You may yet end up being my properties latest victim."

Doctor Jeffries looked into White Coat's eyes and knew she was less than a piece of rubbish to him.

"Fine, but don't crawl to me if he rips your arms off and feeds them to you!" she snapped as she wrenched herself from his grip.

"Just watch yourself Doctor Jeffries," White Coat said as she slammed the door behind her.

He sat back at his desk and flicked the camera on to his property's room and looked at the now sedated form.

"It seems you're more ready than I thought. I think it's time for you to be seen in public, just to see how well the implantation has taken."

* * *

It was a fretful three days later that Jack would get his chance when Gen-Med announced that Andrew Stark would be attending the Andrew Stark Missing Child Foundation's charity ball.

He managed to get himself and Martha an invite as representatives of Torchwood and Ianto and Gwen as their security.

They stood to one side in the reception room, waiting with the other guests who were all anxious to get a glance at the heir to the Stark billions.

The noise of cameras and the shouts of reporters heralded their arrival.

"How the hell are we going to get close to him?" Martha said.

Jack watched as White Coat, the Doctor and their entourage walked down the steps. He noticed the way the Doctor's eyes looked at every woman as they passed.

"I think I know how and ladies, you're not going to like it."


	6. Chapter 6

White Coat walked a few paces behind his property and noticed that he was only looking at the women in the crowd. He caught up and whispered in his ear.

"Stop it, we don't want a repeat of what happened with Doctor Jeffries. This place is too public to cover anything up."

His property whispered back whilst still smiling at the guests. "Don't worry father, I won't touch any of the pretty little trinkets. I just want to give this damn speech and get out of here."

"Patience, behave and I might just find you someone to play with. This charity dinner will cement your return," White Coat replied, anxious to keep his property in line. He had no idea how long the personality graft would last, especially in the mind of such a powerful alien.

He wanted control for a long as he could. He needed Andrew Stark's personality intact long enough to get what he really wanted. Once he had that he would need the psychotic side of his property and Andrew Stark could become the dead person he should have been twenty years ago.

* * *

Jack watched as the party made its way through the crowd. There was something about the Doctor's demeanour...something off-kilter, something that made him even more uneasy.

He didn't want to send in Martha and Gwen; if only the Doctor had looked at the men instead.

He waited until he saw White Coat pulled away by someone before nodding to Martha.

"Be careful Martha," he said.

* * *

Good god, this is tedious he thought to himself as another dinner-jacketed bore droned onto him about how much he'd donated to the Foundation. His mind started to wander and he glanced around him whist pretending to be interested.

Then he saw her, heading towards him, a vision in lilac. The colour complimented the colour of her skin...oh she would look good...

He stopped himself, reminding himself of his father's words.

She smiled as she caught his gaze and looked away.

He smiled back...was that a blush on her cheeks?

The droning words of the man in front of him stopped and he excused himself without sounding too rude. He scanned the crowd having lost her again...where was she?

There, just the flash of lilac.

Grabbing two glasses of champagne from a tray he weaved his way through the crowd, she was heading for the balcony.

He hesitated at the door and watched for a few moments as the breeze moved her dress slightly and her perfume filled his nostrils.

He couldn't stop himself as he drew in a deep breath and almost backed away when she turned at the sound.

* * *

"Do you often smell someone before you talk to them?" she asked.

"Only if they smell as lovely as they look," he replied and stepped out onto the balcony. "Bored of the party?"

She smiled. "Not really my thing, but when your boss says go, you have to go."

"And your boss would be?" he asked, handing her a glass.

"I work for Torchwood, Chief Medical Officer," she said and took the glass.

He frowned. "Torchwood, Torchwood...I'm not sure I'm familiar with them."

"They're one of those companies that get invited to most things," she supplied.

"And you are their CMO, very military. I take it you do have a name?"

"Martha Jones, not military...well not tonight anyway. I just came out for some air and to admire the view."

He moved to stand next to her as she leant against the balcony ledge and placed his glass next to hers.

"So, you're the famous Andrew Stark?" she asked. "Bored with your party then?"

"Not my party," he replied and looked out at the view of the city.

He therefore didn't notice her sprinkle something in his glass seconds before he picked it up and finished it.

"So, Martha not military Jones, if we're both bored perhaps we should go somewhere and not be bored anymore."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but won't they notice us going?"

"Who cares..." he stopped and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes...no, too much champagne...I think."

He frowned and then licked his lip...that wasn't the taste of champagne, it tasted like...

"What have you done," he slurred and fell forward.

The smile disappeared from her face as she spoke into the air. "Now Jack."

* * *

White Coat looked up when the fire alarm blared into life. He scanned the now worried crowd, looking for one person amongst the already exiting guest. He scowled when he couldn't see his property.

This was a little too coincidental for his liking. "Find him, if anyone gets in your way, kill them!" he hissed at his two security men.

He had a feeling and it was one he didn't like, the feeling that one Captain Jack Harkness was behind this and he wasn't having that.

With a silent snarl he followed the rest of the crowd out of the building.

Martha looked up as Jack lowered himself to the balcony.

"Hurry up, for a skinny Time Lord, he weighs a tonne!" she exclaimed as she tried to stop herself from dropping him.

Jack looked over the balcony to see Ianto below and dropped his and two other ropes.

He struggled with Martha's help and managed to gets the Doctor's legs over the edge when Martha spoke.

"Hurry, I think they're onto us. I can see two of his security team coming this way."

Jack spared a glance and saw the two hefty guards approaching and with a silent apology he shoved the sedated Doctor off the edge and helped Martha. He threw caution to the wind and repelled at speed whilst holding onto the Doctor.

"Get the car up here, now!" he yelled and the screech of tyres answered him as the SUV slewed to a halt.

Jack shoved the Doctor in the back of the SUV and threw himself as the SUV shot forward in a cloud of smoke.

A hail of bullets hitting the rear of the SUV made them flinch involuntarily and Jack could see the two guards on the balcony, weapons raised.

As the SUV careered round a corner they started to relax...until without warning the Doctor came round.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto tried to keep the SUV straight whilst anxiously looking behind him at the struggle taking place in the back. It was hard to concentrate as Gwen was trying to climb over her seat and nearly knocked him sideways as she was thrown back.

He wrenched the wheel as the SUV slewed to the left. He tightened his grip and did the best thing he could and executed a tyre-screeching, brake killing emergency stop.

Jack had the struggling Doctor in a half-nelson. "Calm down Doctor!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Who the f***k are you calling Doctor!" the reply was screamed at him. "Let me go or you are so dead!"

Jack tensed his stomach muscles as an elbow was driven savagely into it and tightened his grip.

"Martha, where the sedative?" he yelled and twisted harder on the hand of the Doctor causing him to yelp in pain.

* * *

Martha scrabbled to get to the small medical kit on the floor of the SUV. She fumbled open the top and rooted round until she found a phial and a syringe.

She tried to close her ears to the obscenities that were being screamed at her. With shaking hands she began filling the syringe.

"B***h, I'll kill you myself!" he spat at her as he tried to free himself from the other man's grip.

"Easy Doctor," the other man said again and the words enraged him more...he wasn't a doctor.

"My name is Andrew Stark...now let me go you b******d!" he yelled and threw his head back.

He heard the crunch of breaking bone and with a surge of strength wrenched his hand free of the other man's grip.

Without stopping he lashed out at the one called Martha and caught her with a vicious blow and before either of them or the two in the front could react, he was out of the vehicle and running.

He had to run...run and find his father and the sound of running feet behind him spurred him on to greater speed.

* * *

Ianto and Gwen were the first to react and were out of the car and after the fleeing figure of the Doctor.

"That was not the Doctor!" Gwen shouted to Ianto as they pounded after him.

"No, but we still have to catch him!" Ianto yelled back.

Gwen looked ahead and could see lights of the motorway ahead.

She skidded to a halt, drew her weapon and squeezed of one shot.

The figure ahead of them stumbled, righted itself and carried on, heading straight for the motorway.

It was then that Gwen heard Jack's voice behind her.

* * *

Jack had reeled from the blow to his nose and he'd spat blood as he managed to get out of the vehicle past a still dazed Martha.

"Go!" she yelled and rested her head against the back of the seat.

He hesitated and then set of at sprinter's pace in a bid to catch up with the others. He was gaining ground and could see the figure of the Doctor up ahead and hear the sounds of the motorway.

He also saw Gwen stop and with increasing horror saw her raise her weapon. The word no hadn't even left his lips before there was the crack-bang of a weapon firing and the fleeing figure stumbling and running again.

He felt panic rising, knowing that the motorway was the one place a person should not be running on.

He'd nearly reached Gwen and Ianto when he heard the roar of an engine and the sound of something else...the police were coming.

He moved as the SUV screeched to a halt beside him and Martha flung the door open.

"Get in!" she cried and set off before Jack had time to shut the door.

She screeched to a halt and the others clambered in as she screeched off in pursuit of the Doctor.

"Jack, he thinks he is Andrew Stark, what has that bastard done to him!" Ianto shouted.

Jack said nothing just clung onto the seatbelt as Martha moved closer the still running Doctor.

"Get level with him Martha, we're running out of time!"

Martha responded and stomped on the accelerator and soon drew level with Doctor.

"Hold it steady!" Jack yelled and opened the door and throwing caution away he dived from the SUV and tackled the Doctor.

* * *

The force of someone hitting him knocked him off his feet. He was so surprised he didn't have a chance to react.

He felt something give in his chest and he collapsed under the other person. As he lost consciousness he wondered if he would ever see his father again.

* * *

White Coat was angry, so angry he was almost speechless.

"I'll have your job for this!" he raged at the unfortunate Chief Superintendant. "I've had my son back for four days...four days and he's been kidnapped. I will deal with this myself!"

He dismissed the officers and waited until they'd left the mansion. He turned to the person who was his constant companion.

"You know who took him, tear everything apart until you find him."

"And what about them?"

"If they get in the way, kill them."

* * *

The SUV screeched to halt, the sound echoing around the underground car park.

No words were spoken as the passengers alighted from it.

Two of them were carrying another person and they awkwardly manoeuvred the figure into the lift.

Gwen opened the door to her old flat and moved aside to let Jack and Ianto carry the Doctor inside.

"You sure this place is safe?" Jack said as he moved inside.

"Yes, the lease is in my grandmother's maiden name," she replied and opened the bedroom door.

Ianto and Jack laid the Doctor down and Jack produced a set of handcuffs.

"Are they really necessary?" Martha asked as she set the small med-kit down.

Jack gave her a look that said 'you're really asking' as he looked at the bruise forming on her face.

He fastened one cuff to the Doctor's wrist and the other to what he hoped was a sturdy bed-post.

Martha quickly undid the Doctor's tuxedo jacket and dress shirt. She took note of the stitches on his stomach, but her main concern was the ugly bruises that were blooming across his chest.

She carefully felt along his ribcage and stopped halfway...plus she really didn't like the Doctor's colour

"Jack, there are at least three broken ribs and I don't know if there's any internal damage. I really need to take x-rays at the least. We need to get him to the Hub."

"We can't Martha, that's the first place White Coat will look."

"Then I can't guarantee that one of his ribs hasn't punctured a lung or a heart and he's drowning or bleeding to death."

Jack sighed and looked down at the handcuffed Doctor and a great sadness passed over him...how had it come to this and how was he going to get them all out of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Martha had just settled down to get some much needed sleep. She could hear the low murmur of the TV from the bedroom where Jack had dragged it. She sighed, this had gone way beyond Post traumatic Stress; this was a level so high she didn't know what to call it.

The Doctor truly believed he was Andrew Stark and she believed it wasn't just a trauma induced personality disorder.

She really needed the equipment she had back at the Hub...but most of all she really needed the TARDIS.

She jumped when she heard Jack's phone ring and heard him talking urgently into it.

"Are you sure, they haven't left anyone to watch the place...no, they wouldn't have got past the security lock...yes bring the restraints and Serum Five."

Martha took in a breath; she knew what Serum Five was. It was the only thing that would keep a Time Lord out for more than a few minutes, but it had its drawbacks...too much and it had fatal side effects.

She drifted off to sleep as the newscaster droned on about something or other; but her sleep was not a restful one...it was filled with the look of pure hatred on the Doctor's face and the stinging blow as he escaped from the SUV.

She was startled awake by someone shouting.

* * *

Jack sat watching the news and scowled, they were all over the news...kidnappers my ass!

He went to turn the television off, but never made it.

The Doctor let out a groan that sounded full of pain and his wrist tightened painfully against the cuff.

"Whoa, Doc!" Jack cried and moved forward. He found himself looking into pain filled eyes.

"Where...?" the Doctor slurred and began pulling on the cuff again and blood began to appear on his wrist. "Jack...what?"

Jack looked at the blood appearing at the Doctor's wrist and what sounded like genuine confusion in the voice of the Doctor.

He made a decision and unlocked the cuff...it proved to be a mistake.

The hand that was released grabbed his head and slammed it against the bedpost.

"You are so gullible," a voice that had an edge to it that the Doctor's never ever would hissed in his ear as he felt the cuff go round his wrist.

* * *

The sound of her voice being yelled in an urgent and panicked tone brought her round and the hand that hauled her up brought her to full alertness.

She heard Jack yelling. "You hurt her and I'll kill you!" and then her mind became focused on the person in front of her.

"Hello again Martha not military Jones. Oh I think you are so very military, so I think you should die like a soldier."

She tensed as she felt cold steel against her neck and she closed her eyes.

"But I'm feeling like a game of hide and seek. So I'll count to ten and you can hide and then I'll find you and kill you. No calling the police now, you are after all wanted for kidnapping me."

She tried not to throw up as he kissed her roughly before shoving her towards the door.

"Hurry Martha not military Jones, I'm counting..."

She heard Jack bellowing in anger in the other room and when he turned towards the sound she made her escape, sudden fear that she might actually die at the hands of someone she loved giving her the strength to move.

She closed her ears to whatever might happen to Jack...she had to get away and find the others.

* * *

Jack yanked hard on the cuffs but he knew it was useless; they were made to hold stronger things than him.

He'd heard every word that he'd said to Martha...that was so not the Doctor; it was whoever White Coat had implanted in his mind.

He tensed as he came back into the room; the look on his face was predatory. He saw the glint of his own knife and knew what was coming.

"It really is rude to interrupt when someone is trying their hardest to get a date. I think you need to shut up," he snarled.

Jack knew what was coming even as he saw his own blade sweep down and then his world turned to pain.

* * *

Gwen felt it even before Ianto parked the SUV. She drew her gun and spoke.

"Something's not right Ianto, not right at all," she said as she stepped out of the vehicle.

Ianto had known her long enough to trust her when she said that things were not right.

Her feeling was justified when a woman's scream echoed around the car park.

"Martha!" they said together and ran in what they hoped was the right direction.

* * *

Martha tried to hide from him, she really had, but she knew she didn't stand a chance...not with the superior sense of smell that the Doctor had.

No, it's not the Doctor she told herself, its Andrew Stark.

She'd been trying to pull the chain off the fire exit door when he found her.

"Martha...Martha Jo-o-n-e-s," he called as he saw her. "Chaining the fire exit, it's criminal."

Martha whirled round and was nearly sick.

The Doctor was covered in blood and not his own. It shone slickly as he walked towards her, his intent showing in every line of his face.

"You really aren't very good ad this game are you? Oh well, time's a-wasting...time to die."

He stopped when he heard Martha's name being called.

He let out a deep sigh. "This is no fun. Later Martha Jones, we are not finished,"

He took off and disappeared and Martha heard the clang of a door being slammed. She let out a sob and sank to the floor, just as Martha and Gwen rounded the corner.

* * *

Gwen was the first to reach her and she fell to her knees. "Martha, dear god, are you okay?"

Martha nodded dumbly, still too scared to speak.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Ianto said. He then looked round. "Where's Jack?"

The flat resembled a scene from a bad slasher movie. There were bloody hand and foot prints everywhere, all leading back to the bedroom.

Ianto should have been used to seeing Jack dead, but this was something different. This had been done by someone familiar, someone who Ianto thought would never do such a thing, even if it was under the duress of thinking you were someone else.

He swallowed back bile as he saw Jack's body. There were too many stab wounds to count, too much blood covering everything.

He jumped when Jack gasped in the first breath of life and forced back a tear when he screamed out the Doctor's name.

* * *

He ran until he came to the high street and spotted the police officers. He threw away the blade, not bothering to see where it went and began ripping his clothes.

With a sly smile he stumbled out into the crowded street.

"Help me...somebody help me!" he cried and collapsed into the arms of the police officer.

****

**

* * *

**

White Coat strode down the hospital corridor, closely followed by Dr Jeffries and his ever present bodyguards. He'd obviously underestimated Torchwood and had nearly lost his property once again.

Time to up the schedule he thought and get what I need from one Andrew Stark and discard him. He would rather have a wild dog he could leash than a rabid wolf that he could not.

No more pretending; time to get what I want and end this charade.

He entered the small room they'd placed his property in and was mildly shocked. He was still dressed in his tuxedo which was splattered, no soaked in blood. He could only hope that something terminal had happened to the Torchwood team.

He was nearly bowled over when his property leapt off the bed and clung to him.

"Father, I thought I'd never see you again," he sobbed. "It was...they were..."

White Coat pushed him away and fixed him with a stern stare.

"Enough, Andrew! You have caused a nationwide panic with your inability to stay away from things you have been told not to touch!"

"But, but father, I didn't mean..."

The crack of hand meeting flesh resounded around the room and the look on the face of one that had been slapped went from shock to disbelief.

"It's time you earned your place in the family. No more tears, they were for your mother and they have no place anymore. There is something you are going to do for me."

White Coat turned on his heels and was followed by his retinue. He really should have kept looking; because the look that bored into his back wasn't from Andrew Stark...it was from someone far more dangerous.

* * *

Jack really wanted a shower, wanted to wash off the blood that stained his clothes, wanted to wash the image of the Doctor's face, twisted in a vicious grin. He'd seen it then...that this wasn't the Doctor, this was someone else.

White Coat had done something, some kind of transfer. Whoever this Andrew Stark was or had been must have been a madman.

"Jack," Ianto's voice floated down the stairs.

He climbed back up into the main area. They'd managed to sneak back inside the Hub and were now regrouping.

He sighed and pulled the blood-soaked shirt and t-shirt off and threw it on the floor...the shower would have to wait.

He found Ianto sitting at one of the terminals. "What is it"?

"I've found him, Andrew Stark."

Jack scanned the screen.

"Andrew Stark was sectioned at ten years old and was admitted to a private clinic for eight years. He was diagnosed as a sociopath with psychopathic tendencies. He was released into his parents care at nineteen and then nothing was heard until he disappeared when he and his mother were involved in a failed kidnapping."

"And?" Jack prompted.

"Well, I did a bit of digging into the files we took from the Gen-Med base in the States and look what I found. A Doctor Susan Jeffries was working on a way of transferring someone's personality...no, more like their whole consciousness into another's if a person was severely injured. Does that name sound familiar?" he said and looked up at Jack.

Jack frowned as it dawned on him. "He's perfected it and he's downloaded this Andrew Stark into the Doctor. So Andrew Stark is dead."

"No, that's the only glitch. It carries on to say that the memory graft, that's what they call it is only temporary and is dependent on how strong the host's own personality is and will only work as long as the other person is alive. So Andrew Stark is still alive. But think about it Jack, the Doctor's personality is way stronger than any human, it can't last."

Jack took this all in, was it a ray of hope?

"Then we really have to find him and this time we make sure we keep him. Good work Yan. Keep digging, he's going to have to surface. White Coat needs Andrew Stark for something and I intend to be there when he goes for it."

He left them then and retreated to his own space. He needed to wash away the blood and cool his anger. When he faced White Coat, he wanted his anger to be cold.

* * *

He couldn't believe his father had hit him. His face flushed with anger as his father turned away. He wasn't surprised when a voice whispered to him; why should, he'd been hearing voices all his life.

"He never loved you, not like your mother. You were such a disappointment to him. Why don't you let me out, I can punish him for that."

He normally shut the voice out, just like the doctors had taught him. It was listening to the voices that had made him do the things he'd rather forget. But there was something about the voice that was different...it didn't sound like his voice.

He ignored it and followed his father and wondered what he wanted him to do.

* * *

Martha closed hers eyes and tried not to see the image of the Doctor advancing towards her. She'd been reading the file that Ianto had found, but it seemed way above her head.

This was something that really needed the Doctor. She shook her head; she had to do this herself. Then she stopped reading as one paragraph seemed to smack her right between the eyes.

It couldn't be that simple and that awful, could it?

* * *

Jack was just drifting into sleep when a blur that was Martha appeared.

"Jack, I think I've found a way to remove this Andrew Stark, but you're not going to like it."


	9. Chapter 9

"No," Jack said again.

He read the information Martha had given him with increasing horror. "No, I can't, won't do that."

"Why not? It's the only way with having Andrew Stark's body."

"Because it's cruel and dangerous, and not fair on him."

"It's no crueller than what White Coat is doing. You know that once he's done with Andrew Stark he'll let him loose again. At least here we can contain him," Martha reasoned.

Jack sighed. "I know it has to be done, it's just..."

"What Jack?" Martha prompted.

"I know I have to do this, I know it's necessary, But what if we can't get him back...the real him. What do I do, keep him locked up until he runs out of regenerations. That would crueller than anything White Coat could. You cage the Doctor and he'll die. I just can't Martha...I just can't."

Martha sighed and put a hand over Jack's. "We'll deal with that when we have to, but first we have to catch him."

"Not we Martha, I'll do it," Jack said.

* * *

Andrew ignored the cameras as he walked along the corridor. He'd used the device his father had given him; so no-one would see him.

He had only one goal in mind; steal what his father wanted and get back into his good books. Then he wanted to find Martha Jones and finish what he started.

He was certain that once he'd done as his father had asked, he would be allowed his freedom.

If not, then he would do it without his permission.

He found the place that he wanted and slipped through the door. He found himself in a room that contained what looked like hazmat suits.

Ignoring them he pressed the button on the side of the next set of doors and stepped into the walked over to what looked like a cupboard that had a small panel on the wall next to it.

He tapped a series of numbers into it and stood back as the door opened with a hiss of cold air. He shivered slightly at the drop in temperature before scanning the shelves... there it was.

He had no idea what it was inside the container and he didn't care. He pocketed it and stepped out of the room, only to find himself facing someone in a hazmat suit...there was supposed to be no-one here at this time of night.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing a restricted lab!" the figure said as he reached for a button on the wall.

"Something you won't be doing for much longer...breathing!" he snarled and reached for him.

He cursed as he walked quickly along the corridor. He knew the man had triggered the silent alarm before he'd died, which meant that an armed response would be here in minutes...angry security with guns and itchy triggers.

But a sense of perverse humour overcame him and he stopped, looked at his watch and waited.

"Three...two...one."

The doors at the end burst open and as the security team barrelled down the corridor, he flashed them a cheeky grin and kicked open the fire escape door and was gone.

He jogged over to waiting car. "Time to go," he said to the driver.

* * *

The sound of the argument was so loud it could be heard by the guards that were walking the perimeter of the house.

"I did what you told me to do!"

"And you think that allows you to go out!"

"You promised!"

"I promise a lot of things to get what I want!"

"But you promised!"

"A promise to you is nothing. Now enough, I have more important things to do."

As the door closed the figure left behind said softly. "But you promised."

The guard stopped when he thought he heard a noise and peered into to the darkness. He shrugged, just another rabbit.

He carried on and never saw the shadow flit by and disappear into the dark of the grounds.

The figure emerged from the hole in the fence and set off a run down the empty road. The figure only stopped when it reached the busier main road and took out a mobile.

A few minutes later a taxi pulled up and the figure got in.

Cardiff and I'll pay you treble if you keep your mouth shut."

* * *

Martha yawned and nearly dropped the file she was looking at and blinked at the screen. She'd tried and tried to find another way to achieve the removal, but they were dead ends.

She knew it was going to be painful and heart-breaking and could still end in tragedy...but in the end there would be no other way.

She jumped when Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said and sat down beside her. "Go home Martha, start again in the morning."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, and I'm sorry too Jack. If there was another way..."

Jack stopped her with a gesture. "I know, but there isn't. Like you said, we'll deal with as it comes. Now go home."

She sighed as the rain started to pour down as she got out of her car...no umbrella. She dashed to her door and rushed inside.

If she wasn't in such a hurry, she would have seen the rain-soaked figure watch her go inside.

The sneer on the person face told of something bad coming for her.

"Home sweet home Martha Jones," the figure snarled and waited until the lights went out then moved.

* * *

Gwen was the first to notice the light flashing on the screen. At first she wasn't sure, it could be a fault...no, it was definitely the intruder alarm being triggered.

She looked over at Jack, who was engrossed in the file.

"Jack, its Martha's house, someone's broken in!"

* * *

Martha woke when she thought she heard a noise outside her door. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

When she felt a hand on her thigh she shot up and found herself face to face with...the Doctor.

"Hello Martha not military Jones," a voice that definitely wasn't the Doctor's breathed at her.

* * *

For some odd reason she felt naked without the duvet covering her. She knew she should be fighting, but she found her mind beginning to drift until it seemed like an awful nightmare.

"We are going to have such fun before I kill you, and I promise, you will scream before then," the voice whispered in her ear and ran a hand up her thigh to skim the hem of her nightshirt.

"Aren't we a bit overdressed," he hissed and began to lift it.

It was then that Martha came to her senses...she couldn't let this happen. The Doctor would never forgive himself if he recovered from this.

"No!" she shouted.

"Oh I think so," he growled and Martha gasped as he brought the Doctor's superior strength to the fore.

"You will let me Martha Jones or your death will be more painful than necessary," he snarled.

"I don't think so!" she yelled and brought her knee up and hit the target hard.

Taking advantage of his surprise and pain she rolled of her bed and made for the door but never made it.

She was grabbed by an ankle and pulled to the floor and her head cracked against the bedside table.

Dazed she felt herself being dragged back. She kicked out and felt her foot connect with something solid.

Not bothering to look she scrabbled up and onto the landing. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard her name being roared.

"Martha Jones, I'm going to kill you now!"

That focused her mind.

* * *

Ignoring the blood she could feel trickling down her face she made it down the rest of the stairs and made for the front door.

Footsteps pounding down the stairs told her to hurry. She had her hand on handle when she was yanked viciously back and dragged back up the stairs. She scratched and bit her attacker but he was too strong for her.

A vicious back-hander sent her staggering and she felt several teeth come away and blood filled her mouth.

"Wilful b****h!" her attacker spat and she cried out as he twisted her arm.

"Doctor...please!" she cried, hoping it would get through the psychotic personality of Andrew Stark to the Time Lord below.

"Shut up!" he snarled and back- handed her again, rattling her teeth again.

Martha heard the sound of ripping material and worse.

Doctor...please," she said again, tears in her eyes and bit back a cry as teeth found her neck.

"Please..." she whispered.

The seconds after that seemed to turn to hours and she wished for a miracle, but never expected it to happen.

The weight of her attacker was suddenly lifted from her and replaced by...Gwen!

* * *

Jack had slewed the SUV to a halt outside Martha's house and hadn't stopped to wait for the others.

The open door told him he was already way too late...he had the sick feeling he knew who the intruder was.

The first thing he noticed was the blood and then he heard the cry and he sprinted upstairs and into the bedroom.

He found a scene out of his worst nightmare and anger welled up him, red hot and un-tempered.

With a roar he grabbed hold of the person he considered a friend and hauled him away, caring not if he hurt him and cracked his head against the wall and caught him as he fell. He whirled him round and landed a no-bars held punch to his face that almost floored him.

Jack pulled him up and twisted his arm savagely...

Ianto and Gwen burst through the open door.

"Ianto, Serum Five, now!" Jack snapped and caught the syringe and plunged it into the neck of his stunned prisoner.

He let him go as he collapsed onto the floor and placed cuffs on him and then ignored him.

He moved over to Gwen who was cradling Martha in her arms.

"How is she?"

"I'm fine," Martha whispered quietly, although she clearly wasn't.

"Did he?" Jack said.

"No," Martha said sharply, a little more strength in her voice. "It was Andrew Stark Jack, not him ...not him."

Jack only nodded and his rage subsided. There was only one person he wanted to take his rage out on now.

* * *

The Hub was quiet, but it wasn't a quiet born of peace; it was a quiet born of shock and disbelief.

Gwen sat beside Martha holding an ice pack to her face as Ianto cleaned and stitched the bite mark on her neck. There was nothing he could do about the bruises on her body or her face.

She was sedated but she was still restless, her mind was probably still reliving the awful moments.

Ianto looked and Gwen and they both looked towards the door of the med-room and wondered what Jack was going to do.

* * *

Jack stood outside the cell and stared at the figure that was curled up in the corner.

How had it come to this? How had this powerful and ancient alien been reduced to being possessed and he used the words possessed by such an awful creature as Andrew Stark.

How he hated White Coat. He burned with the desire to take him apart slowly and painfully.

White Coat was the one who had let the dark side of the Doctor out after the long struggle the Doctor had suffered putting that particular genie back in its bottle.

Now he was faced with a dilemma.

Yes, he had get rid of Andrew Stark, that was a given. But could he, should he try and regain the Time Lord's sanity, knowing that he would remember everything that had happened and what had happened and nearly happened to Martha.

Would bringing him back only drive him to real insanity?

He could end it now, it was easy enough. An overdose of Serum Five would do it and the Doctor would never wake up.

He stood outside the cell and silent tears rolled down his face.

Martha couldn't have screamed, even she had wanted to. Her throat was frozen in fear and the hand that was roughly clamped across her mouth prevented it.


	10. Chapter 10

Martha woke with a cry as that voice echoed in her ear.

She startled Gwen who hadn't moved from her side.

"It's okay, you're safe," she said gently. "How do you feel?"

Martha tried to sit up, winced and lay back. "Sore, and in need of a dentist. Is he here?"

Gwen nodded. "Locked in a cell, out of it on Serum Five. He can't hurt you."

Martha felt tears burn her eyes and she didn't stop them. "Oh Gwen, how did this happen? Why did he put that monster inside the Doctor?"

Gwen sighed. "Because he could and because he's a twisted bastard. But you shouldn't worry about that. Worry about yourself."

"But the Doctor Gwen, you know he'll remember it all."

"I know, but Jack hasn't decided what to do with him yet, and I'm not sure if we should do anything."

Martha sat up the, ignoring the pain from the bruising. "We can't leave him like that, with Andrew Stark's consciousness inside him."

"Why not? Better he doesn't know what he's done than have to live with the guilt," Gwen answered. "What would it do to him when he finds out?"

Martha got out of the bed and when Gwen tried to stop her, she pushed her away. "We don't have that right!" she snapped and headed for the cells.

Gwen hesitated and then followed.

* * *

The cells were quiet; all of them empty bar one.

Martha stopped outside the only occupied cell and put her hands on the clear front.

"I know you're awake Andrew, so you can stop pretending."

The figure uncurled itself from the corner and stood up. "If it isn't Martha Jones, have you missed me?"

Martha did her best not to flinch as he turned and smiled at her. She stood her ground as he moved to the front of the cell.

"Wasn't I rough enough for you or did soldier boy do more for you?"

Martha took a deep breath before speaking. "You're finished. Soon, you'll be the nobody you should have been twenty years ago, locked away and never seeing the light of day ever again."

She jumped as he slammed a fist against the wall, shaking the material. "Lying cow! When my father finds me, and he will find me, I will kill your family and make you watch!"

"Your father," she hissed, her anger suddenly boiling over. "Your father doesn't care! He only cares about money and power. If you ever go near my family I will tear you to shreds!"

She was screaming the words by now and began hammering the window in front of him. She barely noticed Jack's hands move her away from the cell.

"That's it, run away Martha Jones. Give your family my love. I'll be seeing them soon!"

Maniacal laughter followed them until it was cut off by the hiss of sedative filling the cell.

"You have to do it Jack! You have to kill that monster!"

* * *

Jack adjusted the device that was now fitted over the Doctor's head and covered most of his face.

"How far under is he?" he asked Ianto.

Ianto looked at the monitor. "As far as I dare, anymore and it'll be a fatal dose."

They looked at each other, both knowing that it may come to that.

"Then let's get this done," Jack said and brushed his hand against the Doctor's cheek. "I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me," he said and switched the device on.

* * *

Martha watched from the other side of the glass, no emotion showing on her face.

The screams had been going on for hours now; but she felt nothing.

They were the screams of something that didn't want to go and she had no pity for it. She watched a Jack and Ianto held the thrashing figure down.

She knew they were waiting; waiting for the screams to change.

When they finally did, only then did she allow herself to feel anything; because now the figure on the table was the one she loved and he was suffering an awful torment.

She cried because they may swop one madman for another and be no better off.

* * *

Jack's nerves stretched until he thought they would break. All he wanted to do was rip the device from the Doctor's head; but he knew he couldn't.

The screams were tearing at his heart and the silence when it came was just as much of a shock.

He panicked for a few seconds before the reassuring bleeps of the Doctor's twin heartbeats filled the room.

"It's done Jack," Ianto said and began removing the device. He hissed in a breath at the blood coating the needle sharp electrodes.

Both of them had been loath to use this particular device, knowing where it had come from and what it did and who had created it. But it was a necessary evil and now it was over.

"I'll clean him up," Ianto said.

"No, I'll do it," Jack said. "Lock that thing away," the disgust in his voice more than evident.

Ianto nodded and pushed the trolley out of the room. He paused by the door.

"I'm sorry we had to do this Jack. Just so you know it was the last resort."

Jack nodded and moved off to get water and a cloth to wash the blood away.

He spent time cleaning the blood away that had matted the Doctor's hair and began wiping the blood from his face.

"Come back to me, the real you. I miss you, your smile, that Jack 'don't do that' look when I flirt with you. I miss all the craziness and the danger, but most of all I miss you. If you hate me that's fine, I understand. If you never want to see me again, that's fine too. I will always be here for you, just come back to me and we will work it out."

He stopped cleaning when the Doctor stirred and opened his eyes.

Jack's heart faltered when he saw the pain and the hurt in those gentle orbs...he knew everything, remembered everything...dear god.

The Doctor was trying to speak, but his throat was raw from the hours of screaming. Jack leaned closer and put his ear to his lips, and his heart broke when he heard the words.

"You should have left me dead."

The Doctor's eyes closed again and he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

"No, I couldn't. I love you too much to do that," Jack said softly and placed a tender kiss on the Doctor's lips.

He continued washing the Doctor until every spot of blood and stale sweat had been removed and covered him with warm blankets.

Then he picked up the restraints and fastened them to his wrists and ankles and left the med-room, locking it behind him.

He climbed down into his small living space and only then did he dissolve into held back tears.

* * *

Three blacked out 4x4 pulled up outside what looked like a small information shop. Shadowy figures alighted and spread out.

Some of then entered the small shop, whilst others disappeared down a manhole.

Another 4x4 pulled up and this time two figures not dressed in black alighted.

"Well Doctor Jeffries, it appears you were right. I am however going to rectify the problem. Shall we get my property back?"

* * *

Gwen sat at her work station and only looked up when a cup of coffee was placed in front of her.

Ianto sat down beside her.

"How's Martha?" he asked.

"I gave her a sleeping pill. She'll be out for at least twelve hours. How is he?" She gestured to the now locked med-room.

"It's done, but we don't know if it's worked."

Gwen shivered. "Those screams, not Andrew Morton's, he deserved whatever nightmares that machine gave him. But the Doctor, he'll know won't he? What happened back at the flat and with Martha?"

Ianto nodded. "If he comes back sane, then yes, he will."

"I know this sounds bad, but I hope he comes back as crazy as a loon. Then it won't matter if he remembers..."

"Because he won't care," Ianto finished.

Gwen nodded and sighed. "Where did it all go wrong Ianto?"

A loud explosion stopped Ianto's answer before he could even speak and as the smoke cleared they found themselves facing the wrong end of several assault weapons.

"Where it wrong is you taking what belongs to me," a voice floated through the smoke.

Two figures appeared through the smoke and one of the spoke.

"Now, where is my property?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jack had crouched instinctively at the sound of the explosion and moved when it subsided. He'd only made it to the top of the ladder before he was hauled out by two masked men and dragged over to face a very familiar person.

"Ah, Captain Harkness. Perhaps you'll be so good as to tell me where my property is?"

Jack glanced over at Gwen and Ianto.

Gwen was glaring at White Coat and Ianto was nursing a bloody nose.

Jack looked at White Coat and his mouth set in a stubborn line. He knew what had happened; the explosion had triggered the security doors and they had slammed down, sealing of the main Hub from the other floors.

White Coat gestured to one of the men and Jack doubled over.

"I know the security doors have been triggered, and I know you have the access codes. Tell me or your team will die slowly and painfully."

Jack saw Gwen and Ianto shake their heads...they knew what White Coat was after.

"Do that and you won't get one number out of me. I know who you want and he isn't here."

"Please Captain, do not take me for a fool. You will disable the doors and show me where my property is."

Jack said nothing and White Coat sighed. "Dr Jeffries, if you please."

Jack gave the woman a venomous stare as she produced a hypodermic. One of the men grabbed Gwen and held her still whilst Dr Jeffries injected her."

"That was a slow acting neural poison, which I have the antidote for. Open the doors or she will die a slow and agonising death."

As if on cue Gwen's knees went from under her and she let out a cry.

Ianto went to help her but was rewarded with another blow.

"Open the doors captain and let me take my property and she will live."

Jack ground his teeth together...what choice did he have?

"He's not your property," he snarled as he punched numbers into the door lock.

"Thank you Captain, please accompany me," White Coat said and walked through the door.

"Hey, what about the antidote!"

White Coat didn't even turn to reply. "When I have my property."

* * *

The Doctor stirred when he heard what sounded like an explosion and he opened his eyes when what sounded like doors clanging shut echoed.

He felt so ...tired, was that the word? Not tired because of exhaustion...well maybe a little bit. He was tired of the guilt. The guilt that was building deep in his very core...the guilt that was slowly ripping his insides to shreds.

He remembered everything. Every death caused by his arrogance, the belief that he could handle everything.

But out of all of it, the one thing...no more than one, was what had happened in the last week or perhaps ten days, he wasn't sure of time anymore.

Seeing the violent death of his friend Jack by his own hands...amnesia and possession were no excuse; arrogance again.

He groaned when the images of what he'd nearly done to...Martha, I am so sorry. He didn't deserve live. Why had Jack brought him back to life...did that stupid man still love him.

He tried to move but found he was restrained...no, they were forcing him to stay. He moved his head and saw a phial marked Serum Five. He knew what that was...it was Time Lord Euthanasia in a bottle.

It was then that he heard footsteps and a voice he never wanted to hear again...one that did something to him that he thought only the Daleks could...terrify him.

He wanted to, needed to run, but he couldn't...the restraints.

He pulled against them but they didn't budge. Fear and frustration began to build inside him...damn you Jack!

The footsteps were coming closer, bringing with it his latest nemesis. He pulled harder on the restraints, ignoring the blood that was starting run down his arms. He pulled harder and one of the restraints snapped.

He reached across to the opposite restraint but searing pain along his ribs caused him to recoil.

That voice was coming closer and his hearts began to race...he had to get away. He reached over once more despite the pain and grabbed hold of the restraint. He cried out when he felt something snap and pain shot through his chest.

With a cry that was a mix of pain and frustration he pulled at the restraint...he had to get to that serum.

He pulled once again and the restraint snapped and he fell more than got off the bed. Pain shot through him and he found it hard to breathe.

He crawled across the floor and reached for the bench.

A hand appeared and moved it out of his way.

"I really don't think so," that voice said.

* * *

Jack seethed inside as he was forced to take White Coat and Dr Jeffries down to the med-room. He wanted to run back up to the main area with the antidote and save Martha, but he also wanted to run down to the med-room and save the Doctor from him.

His decision was made for him when he heard cries coming from the med-room and the crash of something falling...the Doctor.

He went to move past White Coat but was pulled back by one of the masked men. He scowled as White Coat opened the door and walked inside.

"I really don't think so," he said.

The Doctor flinched at that voice and tried to crawl under the bench. He never made it as he was dragged up by one of the masked men and hauled over to White Coat.

"Were you about to kill yourself? Shame on you, you know that's not allowed," White Coat said and slipped the bottle in his pocket.

He grabbed hold of the Doctors hair and non-to gently moved his head from side to side.

Ignoring the Doctor's frightened whimpers he pulled his head back and looked into his eyes.

"Ah, I see you've managed to rid my property of Mr Stark. Never mind, you saved me the time and inconvenience. Now I think it's time we left the good captain and his comrades to tidy up. Bring him," he said.

Two of the masked men dragged the Doctor towards the door.

This seemed to snap him out of his fear induced stupor and into panic and he looked at Jack.

"Jack...please," he whimpered.

* * *

Jack could only stand and close his ears to the Doctor's plea.

As the Doctor was dragged from the room, White Coat handed him a syringe. "This will counteract the toxin and in twelve hours she will be fine. Now I bid you goodbye."

Jack forced himself to turn away as the Doctor began to scream and beg Jack to save him and close his ears as the screams faded as he was dragged up the stairs.

What could he do? There were at least six armed men between him and the Doctor and now he could hear Ianto yelling his name and he moved.

* * *

White Coat stood over the struggling figure. He placed a hand on the person's sweat streaked brow in what was far from a paternal gesture.

"Hush now, soon the pain will pass and you will be happy. Then you will be free and together we will show this world what fear means."

The figure seemed to calm under his hand and after a few moments eyes opened and looked up at White Coat.

"There you are," White Coat said.

Eyes that held nothing but madness stared back at him.

"Hello," the figure replied.


	12. Chapter 12

The next twelve hour were like one long nightmare for Jack. He wanted to go after White Coat and get the Doctor back.

But Gwen was in agony, the antidote was as painful, if not worse than the toxin. Martha was still out of it and he had to tend to Ianto.

"How the hell did he get past the security?" he spoke out loud as he dressed Ianto's nose.

"He's a smart man, it was only a matter of time before someone who was smart enough would figure it out," Ianto said and winced when Jack applied pressure to his broken nose.

Jack smoothed the last piece of tape and sat back, all the energy suddenly draining from him.

"What do I do Yan? You should have heard the Doctor. He was begging me, begging me Yan. Begging me to stop that bastard taking him, and I couldn't. Now he's god knows where, having good knows what done to him."

Ianto put a hand on Jack's face. "There was nothing you could do. All we can do is pick up the pieces and wait for White Coat to make his next move. We have to focus on here and now, there's Gwen and Martha to think about."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, but the waiting is going to kill me."

* * *

He looked in the mirror at his reflection, taking in the fine features and dark eyes that now shone with something not good.

He straightened his tie glad that they'd managed to find the suit he wanted and wandered out of the bathroom and out into the rooms that were now his.

There was something missing, what was it? Ah yes, that was it, one Ianto Jones. That was something he would have to talk about with his new boss. He needed a plaything for the nights ahead.

He walked out of the living area and straight into a corridor with plain white walls and a door at each end.

He hurried along it, anxious not to be late; well not for his first day's work anyway.

The door banged against the wall as he pushed through it, but no-one paid attention to him. They knew better than to make eye contact with the boss's enforcer: not if you wanted to breathe.

He passed the workers, who he knew were deliberately not looking at him. He took a vague interest in what they were doing. It was simple stuff compared to what he could, given free rein.

He sighed and waited patiently for the lift to arrive.

* * *

White Coat looked round from his work as the door opened. He relaxed when he saw it was his property.

He took nothing for granted however and had kept a tight leash on his volatile and unpredictable possession; but he would have to let him out to play eventually.

"So boss, what's occurring?"

White Coat sighed, he hadn't managed to teach his property manners the first time or the second, and he very much doubted he would ever.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Nah, lose the element of surprise," he sniffed and hoisted himself onto a spare workbench. "So, what's on?"

White Coat left his work and walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a single file.

"I want you to steal this," he said and handed his property the file. "Get off the work surface."

His property rolled his eyes and jumped off the bench and looked at the file. "It's just a rifle. I can make you a better one than that?"

"Look closer."

His property looked again and his eyes widened. "That looks like... it's a pulse rifle! A little crude, but it's a pulse rifle. What are humans doing with a pulse rifle?"

"I think you'll find that after the fall of Torchwood One, there are a lot of things humans shouldn't have. I digress however. I want you to steal it because I have a buyer who will pay handsomely for it."

His property looked again at the file. "I take you want me to use my little toy. That should be fun. I do like to see boffins run."

"Quite," White Coat said. "Now listen, I don't want you to show off. Just steal the rifle and come back. Do that and you can have a couple of hours to yourself."

His property smiled and White Coat really didn't want to know what he was thinking.

* * *

Jack and Ianto took turns in looking after Gwen and Martha and monitoring all the news and security channels.

Jack was sure that both the Doctor or White Coat would resurface, and he was right.

He was checking Gwen's vital when Ianto called out.

He ran up the stairs

"Jack, Global Tech in Switzerland is being raided, it's still in progress."

Jack ran to the storage area and was back in seconds with the rift manipulator that Tosh had built to track the Doctor.

"Co-ordinates!" he barked at Ianto, who reeled them off at speed.

Jack shouldered an assault rifle and a syringe full of Serum Five.

"Be careful Jack," Ianto said and turned back to the screen when Jack disappeared.

* * *

Everywhere it was chaos, smoke and heat adding to the mix. He'd tried to be subtle, he really had, but he just couldn't.

At least the pulse rifle worked he thought as he loosed another volley above the fleeing scientists. He really was amazed at how fast they could run.

He laughed when a chunk of plaster just missed a scientist. He was about to fire off another volley when he felt it.

How could that be...someone beside himself had a rift manipulator...who?

Then it came to him, only one person could have it...Harkness!

With a snarl, he forgot about his orders from White Coat. There was only one thing on his mind; finishing something started a long time ago.

He moved in the opposite direction to the fleeing scientists, discarding the pulse rifle for now.

He was going to kill Harkness with his bare hands.

* * *

Jack still couldn't get used to being spat out by what was essentially a rift and he landed awkwardly.

Smoke and heat assailed him as he righted himself and the shouts of panic filled his ears...this was bad and could only mean one thing.

The one thing Jack really didn't want. He shook himself mentally; what had to be done had to be done.

He shifted the rifle and felt for the syringe in his pocket and moved off and into chaos.

The smoke was thicker in this corridor and not so easy to see through as Jack made his way slowly forward.

Every sense was high alert...he was here, somewhere, he could even be watching him. He filtered out the shouts of the staff as they tried to escape.

He stopped when he thought he heard...no, it couldn't be; that sounded like a pulse rifle.

Then he heard a laugh that was chillingly familiar.

He froze when the pulse rifle fell silent and somehow he knew why.

* * *

The Doctor stopped and sniffed the air. He drew in the smell of the smoke and the stink of fear coming of the fleeing people and one particular scent.

A feral snarl escaped his lips...time to go hunting.

He disappeared into the thickening smoke, murder on his mind.

He'd only gone a few feet when he sensed him. He wanted to charge at him, but he held himself and began stalking him like a lion would its prey.

* * *

Jack made his way slowly up the corridor. It was getting hard to see and breathe in the smoke; he had to find the Doctor soon.

He peered into the thickening smoke, hoping to see a shape, but there was only the swirling smoke.

He moved forward and his hackles rose...he wasn't alone. He knew what he was about to do probably wouldn't work, but he had to try.

"I know you're out there, so why don't you show yourself!" he called.

He really wasn't expecting an answer and certainly not one so close.

"Now that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not really one for surprises," Jack replied.

"That's a shame," the reply came, it was much closer now.

Jack tensed, he could sense the attack was coming and when it did it was violent.

He managed to roll with the force of the Doctor sudden attack, knowing he was no match for the Time Lord's superior strength.

He used the momentum to get on top of the Doctor and tried to hold him down with one hand whilst grabbing the syringe.

The Doctor must have seen it, even in the smoke and with a snarl wrenched it from Jack's hand and it skittered away into the smoke.

Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm, twisted it and pushed down until his own arm was pressing against the Doctor's throat.

"Stop this Doctor!" he grunted and put more pressure on his arm.

* * *

The Doctor grunted in pain and tried to twist away and growled in frustration when he found he couldn't. He now regretted waiting and not using a blitz attack.

He'd made the mistake of underestimating Jack Harkness and in his arrogance was now in serious danger of being outwitted.

Time to stop playing and finish this.

With a snarl he sank his teeth into Harkness' arm, tasting blood as he bit down with every intention of ripping flesh. Harkness wanted a fight then he would get it.

He got the expected results as Harkness hissed in pain and the pressure from his throat was gone.

With a surge of adrenalin fuelled rage he heaved Harkness away and went on the attack.

* * *

Jack let out hiss of pain when the Doctor bit into his arm and his concentration wavered and he lost his hold on the Doctor's arm.

He bit back a yell of pain when he was slammed into the wall and tensed, ready for a full on attack.

But it didn't come, the Doctor was hesitating and then Jack heard why...the police.

The Doctor glared at Jack, eyes glittering with a very clear message...later Harkness.

He disappeared into the smoke, alarms and sirens filling his place.

Jack exhaled a frustrated breath...so close but it had turned into a disaster. When he'd seen the madness in the Doctor's eyes he knew his Doctor was gone.

* * *

White Coat looked up at the sound of rift closing; his property was back. He was annoyed because his orders had been ignored.

He was ready with rebuke on his lips when his property nearly took the hinges of the door as he entered and slammed the pulse rifle on a work surface.

"What did I say before...?" White Coat trailed off as he took notice of the look on his property's face and the blood around his mouth...something had clearly happened.

"Harkness happened," his property snarled.

White Coat knew he had to calm his property. "Calm yourself, we shall deal with Captain Harkness in due course. Perhaps you should find something or someone to take your mind of it."

"Oh I intend to," his property growled.

* * *

Ianto hurried across the supermarket car park, trying to keep a low profile. He'd contacted UNIT and explained the situation, but it would take a while for it to filter down to the rank and file.

He'd parked the SUV in the furthest corner and was now hurrying back with supplies. He dumped the bags in the boot and was about to get in the car, when his world turned to sparks.

Dazed by what must have been a blow to the head he tried to fend off his assailant, but they were too strong.

He found himself spun round and facing of all people, the Doctor.

But it didn't fill him with joy; the look in those eyes bode nothing but pain.

"Hello pretty boy, did you miss me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto tried to reach his weapon, but stopped when he felt something sharp against his stomach.

"Really, in a place full of children and mothers?" the Doctor said. "Not that it bothers me, there'd be less stupid apes walking around."

He suddenly pulled Ianto forward and kissed him, biting his lip as he did.

Ianto pulled away with a look of disgust on his face as the Doctor licked the blood of his lip, and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

""Mmm, you still taste good pretty boy. Oh I am going to enjoy you," he growled and floored Ianto with one punch.

He glanced round and gave one shopper a warning glare as he bundled Ianto into the SUV. He got in a placed his hands on the steering wheel and went to start the engine...then stopped and looked at the wheel warily.

Then it came to him, isomorphic controls; the car would only start for a driver it recognised.

He twisted and reached over the seat and dragged the unconscious Ianto forward, bumping his head on the roof as he did.

"Oops, sorry. I'll kiss that better later," he smiled and placed Ianto's hand on the start button and the engine roared into life.

"Off we go then," he said and drove the SUV out of the car park. He knew he would be in trouble for bringing him back; but to be honest he really didn't care...he only wanted what was his.

He looked back at Ianto. "Don't you worry pretty boy."

* * *

Jack sighed with relief when he finally stepped inside the Hub. He'd spent the last five hours answering awkward questions from very annoyed Swiss Police.

He daren't use the manipulator, so he had to take a flight back.

"Yan," he called and frowned when he got no answer. He trotted down the steps, thinking he was attending Martha and Gwen, but they were sleeping.

"Yan?" he called, worry now creeping into his voice.

Half an hour later Jack knew that something bad must have happened; Ianto was nowhere.

His gut twisted with the thought that it was probably a Doctor shaped bad. He jumped when the alarm buzzed to tell him one or both of the girls were awake and need of attention.

He pushed his worry for Ianto and the Doctor to the back of his mind and stepped into the med-room.

"Ladies," he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Gwen smiled back at him. "You can me what's bloody well going on and how we're going to kick that bastard's arse."

The look he received from Martha said much the same thing.

"If Ianto's missing, then that means the SUV is, and the SUV has a tracker, so..."Gwen said and on the screen a blip appeared.

"It isn't stationary and it's still in the UK...no, it's stopping. I don't believe it, the balls of the bastard. Jack, I think our crazy Doctor's just led us to himself and White Coat."

* * *

The Doctor dragged Ianto out of the SUV and began pulling him across the floor. He stopped when the door in front of him flew open.

He frowned when he saw the angry face of his boss.

His boss closed the gap between them and the resounding slap of hand hitting face echoed around the garage.

"When I said something or someone, I never said one of Harkness' team! You will put him back in the vehicle and someone will dispose of him."

White Coat expected his property to obey him and drop his prize.

What he wasn't expecting was the growl that rumbled from him. "No."

White Coat scowled. "No, what do you mean no? You will do as you are told."

"No," his property snarled and held the unconscious man closer to him. "Mine."

White Coat scowled again; he would not tolerate such wilful disobedience. He gestured to the two ever present guards.

His property snarled again as the two men approached; but they were unfazed by the vocal threats.

The snarls became louder and the two men looked at White Coat, who nodded.

The crackle of electricity filled the air as the men advanced and his property snarled and dropped his prize and lunged for one of the men.

He didn't even have time to let out a yelp of pain before dropping to the floor.

White looked down at his subdued property. "Secure Mr Jones will you."

He nudged his property with a foot. "You are in need of an attitude adjustment."

* * *

Ianto groaned and tried to reach his bruised face and couldn't. He looked up and sighed...he seemed to be spending way too much time in chains.

At least he was away from the clearly insane Doctor. He thought about Jack and how that would break his heart...again. He began to wonder if he should have accidently on purpose administered too much Serum Five and ended it there in the Hub.

He had no idea where he was or if he was even in the country...so the tracker in the SUV would be of no use.

He really hoped he wouldn't see the Doctor again, well the side of him that was in residence at the moment. He had no doubt that he was a guest of White Coat's and the fact that he was chained in a cell instead of on the Doctor's bed spoke volumes; White Coat was in charge.

Ianto wondered what method he was using to control the Doctor.

It was then that he heard the screaming.

* * *

White Coat raised a hand and the cries of pain from his property stopped. .

"Excellent, his Alpha waves are changing. Up the fear ratio five percent and the pain level ten percent."

"Careful," she said. "You really don't know what the complication will be. The pain or trauma could still kill him."

"Not feeling squeamish are you?" he said.

"No. he may be an alien, but even he must have his limits. He may survive, but will he be corpus mentis."

White Coat looked into the eyes of his property and wiped away a trickle of blood. "Apply the probes again."

There was a hiss which caused his property to open his eyes. They widened in fear as he saw needle sharp metal descend towards him.

"No please, I'll be good, no...no...no!"

Blood flowed as they pierced already damaged skin and the screams began again.

"Surely that's enough?" Dr Jeffries said.

"No, I need to rid him of any rebellious thoughts. I want an obedient attack dog, not a surly cur."

Dr Jeffries shrugged; all she wanted was revenge on one Jack Harkness and if she couldn't do it herself, then perhaps destroying the Doctor would.

She knew what this machine could do if a person was left for too long. Even if by some miracle Captain Harkness did find them and save his precious Doctor, there would be nothing left...well not mentally anyway.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be working," she lied. "His Alpha waves are not changing enough."

"Hmm, then perhaps we should leave him a while. Would you care for some lunch?"

Dr Jeffries smiled. "I would love some."

They left the room, ignoring the screams of pain and now terror that filled the air.

* * *

The Doctor tried to shut out the pain and the images that were flashing past him. He'd said he would be good...why didn't he believe him.

Now he knew there was no-one he could trust...he was on his own and he would bring this world down to its knees.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack focused the binoculars on the seemingly normal warehouse. If it wasn't for the signal coming from the SUV, you wouldn't notice as being out of the ordinary.

But Jack knew better, somewhere inside and probably underground, were two of his friends. No more than that; a part-time lover and someone who he wanted to have as a lover, the attainable and the forever unattainable.

He sighed and checked his weapons once more; he couldn't avoid it any more. He looked over a Gwen and Martha and nodded.

He knew that this was dangerous. He was going into a nest of vipers.

* * *

White Coat finished his lunch and poured himself and Dr Jeffries another glass of wine.

"Time to see if my pet has learnt his lesson."

Dr Jeffries tensed, she couldn't let him go; he would notice. "Relax, I'll do it."

White Coat hesitated. "Perhaps, yes, I worry too much. You do it, just make sure he's truly reprimanded before you release him."

Dr Jeffries smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

She waited until she was out of the door before smiling; time to put the second part of her own plan in place.

The Doctor must be good and mad by now, though how someone that insane could be anymore crazy. Time to release him and make her escape.

She entered the room and found herself in darkness with the slab empty and the probe in pieces on the floor. She felt the hairs on her neck prickle...she wasn't alone.

A voice spoke from the shadows. "I remember you. You tried to poison me"

She turned round and peered into the shadow. "How can you...?" she began and stopped.

"Please Dr Jeffries or should I call you Dr Sarah Michaels. He may not see them but I can, the scars. You must have paid a lot of money."

She stepped back a pace when he emerged from the shadows, his face and body blood-streaked from the machine.

"I've had a little wander around this place. It's amazing what you can find."

He raised his hand and she saw he was holding a syringe with yellow liquid in it. She took another step backwards...she knew what it was.

"Please, I was coming to set you free," she whispered, fear making her voice disappear.

"Liar!" he spat and advanced towards her. "That thing was set to cause me irreparable brain damage."

He looked at the syringe and then at her. "You know what this is?"

Fear made her move then, trying to get to the alarm.

He snarled and lunged for her, grabbing her by her lab coat. He hauled her back and pulled her right up to himself. He put his mouth right next to her ear and whispered.

"I wish I had more time, but at least this will be painful," he breathed as he stabbed her with the syringe.

He held her until she started to convulse and then dropped her, giving her look he reserved for garbage.

"Time to end this," he snarled.

* * *

Ianto tried the door again, but it didn't budge; it must lock from the outside. There must be another way out.

He blew out a breath and looked up and then spotted it, a way out.

* * *

Jack ran across the concrete area and flattened himself against the side of the warehouse.

He'd gotten very good at avoiding CCTV in his long life, so he managed to slip unnoticed inside the building and into what looked like garage.

The SUV was parked beside several other 4x4's, along with what looked like customised military vehicles.

White Coat had his own private army, but he couldn't think about that...keep your mind on the goal he thought.

He was about to move when he heard the sound of metal buckling. He looked up; it was coming from the air duct.

He ducked behind one of the RV's and drew his knife, if he had to kill, it would have to be quiet.

He heard someone land with a thump and he moved to the edge of the RV as footsteps came his way.

He waited...waited and then pounced.

* * *

Ianto let out yelp of surprise when he was grabbed from behind and was even more surprised when the grab turned into hug.

"I don't believe!" a very happy sounding American accent cried...Jack.

Ianto managed to extricate himself and straighten his now dishevelled clothes.

"I don't think this the time for hellos."

Jack sobered. "Right, we have to find the Doctor."

Ianto hesitated. "Jack, you do know he's..."

Jack nodded. "I figured that after you went missing. But we still have to find him Yan. I can't leave him with him."

Ianto sighed, he was right. "I might be able to help. I got a good look at the layout while I was crawling around. But Jack, I think things have changed."

Jack looked at Ianto. "Why?"

"I think he was being tortured."

* * *

White Coat finished the last of the wine and wondered why Dr Jeffries was taking so long.

He was beginning to feel uneasy...something wasn't right. He pressed his com unit.

"Sir?"

"Check on the correction room."

"Yes sir."

He sat back, but the uneasy feeling wouldn't go away. He pressed the com again. "Check the whole base. I feel something is not right. In fact I will come with you."

* * *

The Doctor knew exactly where he was going and what he wanted. But first he needed to find a few of the more exotic toys that his former employer had acquired.

It had been too long he decided, too long thinking that these stupid apes were better than him.

It was time they learnt; time they had a new master.

He stopped for a few moments...now there's a thought. Shame he'd been murdered by his little pet.

Then it struck him, things could be undone, all he needed was the TARDIS...now that would be something, the Master and himself.

Yes, that's what he would do, himself and the Master, rulers of a new Time Lord Empire.


	15. Chapter 15

White Coat could sense something was wrong before he even set foot in the correction room. It was confirmed when he saw the body of Dr Jeffries body and he discarded syringe next to her.

A smile twitched across his face, poisoned by one of her creations, how poetic. More seriously it meant his property was out of control and loose.

"Find him, disable him if you have too, but don't kill him."

He looked down at the body of Dr Jeffries. "Shame."

This has gone on long enough White Coat thought; he needed to regain control.

He turned to one of his guards. "Go to my laboratory, bring the collar!" he snapped.

He would gain control of his property and if he had to cause it pain, then he would.

* * *

Jack and Ianto had managed to get inside the base itself and Jack was surprised that no-one challenged them.

"I think that's me," Ianto said. "They all think I'm...well...I'm his..."

"Favourite chew toy," Jack finished with a raised eyebrow.

Ianto blushed and said nothing.

* * *

The Doctor grinned like he was child in a toy shop.

Oh, how he wished the Master was here, they would have had such fun. He could imagine what he would do with Harkness and little Miss Martha Jones

Stop daydreaming he said to himself...you have to get the TARDIS here first. He continued searching through the assorted alien tech picking out this and that.

He sat on the floor, took out his sonic screwdriver and began doing what he did best. He blocked out everything around him and eventually stopped when he had finished.

Oh yes...now he could get his TARDIS here and she could not refuse.

He smiled a very unwelcome smile and switched the device on.

* * *

Jack signalled the all clear as he looked round the corner. The corridor was deserted; most of the staff had probably left at the first signs of smoke.

This meant that the only people left now were himself and Ianto, White Coat and whatever security he had and one homicidal, psychotic Time Lord.

He really didn't like the odds. He toyed with the idea of telling Ianto to go, knowing that he would be safer with Gwen and Martha. But he would probably get a very tart rebuke and knew he wouldn't be able to force him.

So...take whatever consequences came.

* * *

Gwen and Martha did really want to go back to the Hub, but they had their orders; watch the TARDIS, the Doctor would be coming for it if Jack didn't succeed.

They stood outside it.

"Do you think its okay?" Gwen said.

Martha smiled. "It's a she and we could always ask," she said and produced a key.

Gwen looked at the key and grin spread over her face. "All girls together."

They stepped inside to find the TARDIS was no longer dark. She was once again lit with the blues, gold's and greens that Martha thought was beautiful.

"Looks like she's recharged and healed herself. All she needs now is the Doctor," Martha sighed.

The engine starting up startled both women and panic set in when the rotor arm began to rise and fall...the TARDIS was dematerializing!

* * *

The Doctor stood in the corridor and waited.

He could feel her, she was coming. He could also feel her reluctance; he would soon fix that.

He closed his eyes and let her fear and reluctance wash over him. It was intoxicating, the power he would soon wield.

The last two Time Lords in existence ruling over the lower species as they should.

He opened his eyes as the blue shape of the TARDIS began to form. He frowned; there was someone inside, more than one person.

His eyes widened and then narrowed, he couldn't have that.

The TARDIS finally solidified and the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at it, well aware of what would happen to the occupants inside.

He snapped his fingers and scowled when the doors didn't open.

"You will obey me," he snarled.

He scowled again when he got a defiant '_no_' in his mind.

"You will, you piece of derelict junk."

The Doctor took offence at the tone of the TARDIS and he growled.

"I am a Time Lord and you will obey me, or I will hurt you. You know I can and I will."

_'No'_

"Then I will kill every human on this base if you do not."

There was silence and then the TARDIS groaned and her door clicked open.

With a smug smile he stepped inside and let out a delighted whoop...Martha Jones and Gwen Cooper; what pretty presents for the Master.

"Now, I can't have you interfering," he spoke into the air. "So I'm going to do this."

He grabbed hold of a thick cable and pulled.

The TARDIS groaned and shuddered and sparks lit up the console.

"That's better, now, let's go stop a murder."

* * *

Harry Saxon was relieved when the last reporter left, they made his headache worse and he had a date with the delectable Lucy tonight.

Yes, he knew it was part of his Master Plan (ha ha) but Rassilon she was dull. How he longed for the challenge of facing the Doctor again, but he had to wait; all in good time.

Then he heard it, an impossible sound...it couldn't be, he had the TARDIS.

He stood as the impossible shape materialised in his office and blinked as the door opened and someone stepped out.

He staggered back as the most unpleasant feeling washed over him; the figure in front of him felt so wrong, horribly wrong.

The figure looked like the Doctor, sounded like the Doctor, but his guts twisted at the wrongness of him.

"What, not happy to see me? I've brought presents and everything."

He overcame his fear and stepped right up to the Doctor and grabbed his head and looked into his eyes.

Then he saw it, the insanity, the madness behind the eyes...and he liked it.

"Master," the Doctor breathed.

The Master's breath hitched as the Doctor spoke his name and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss him.

As the two Time Lords met in a crash of lips, the Master felt time change and warp around them and he didn't care.

* * *

The pain hit Jack like a freight train and he cried out and doubled over; it was like nothing he'd ever felt.

He felt hands grab hold of him, it must have been Ianto. But all he could do was focus on the agony that was burning through him.

It felt like his very core was being torn apart and then it dawned on him what it was and the horror of it drove the pain away.

"No...No," he breathed.

Ianto grabbed hold of Jack. "Jack, what is it!"

"Changing...everything's changing!" he gasped.

_**TBC in A Kingdom of Madness and Crystal Spires**_


End file.
